Sweet Sacrifice
by xxx.luffys.wife333.xxx
Summary: CRACK FIC
1. Chapter 1

Ohayooo every1!

I Watashi am the sugoii Sekushi-Ch4n!

I liEkEE anime and manga and one peace is my faverite anime!

Soooo me and the amuzing Muchina-Channn! R makeing a 1 peace fic!

We r best frienda and we are gmr gurls and also we luv homestuck! Karkat-Snepai should marry me!

Otay its tiem to get unto the fic :3

[Line braek]

My name is Oni Yami D. Tenshi and I am a Akuma no mi user. I have the Angel Angel Fruit and also the Demon Demon fruit. Watashi am super sexy with super laeege hips amd curves in alll the right plaeeces. My bobs are super huge and iiam super skinny and am moar beautiful than boa hancock (shes a super huge bitch). I habe super long silvery-golden hair that falls to my ankles, and i keep it tied up in pigtails. I have glowing yellow eyes that turn red when i enter my demon form and turn blue when i use my angel powers. powers. I wear a white dress that ends at my thighs and is edged in black lace.

I have a bounty of 600,000,000000000 beli and i sail around on my own in a beautiul ship. Im called "Demonic Angel of Death" and i am loved by everyone.

Right now im on an island called Foosha b/c i wanted to return to the first island i visited.

I flip off a guy as he stares at my chest.

He swoons and faint bexause i paid attention to hem.

I see a girl in a brigjt pink dress in the cornee of my eye (AN: lawl thats me!) and she smiles before ssisappaering.

"Woah... Ur beautiful..." I turn around and ocme face to face with A cute boy?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi guys! im muchina-chan the other writer of this fic and i hope you like it!

oni loked and saw that the boy was none other than luffy! he was so cute and he was smiling and evrything  
who are you oni asked and then luffy laughd and said im monkey d luffy! soon to be king of the pirates! and oni was like wow hes so cute but in her head of course. she blinked her golen orbs and smiled back and said well im oni yami d tenshi and im a pirate of the mahou pirates because i have super strong devil froot powers! then luffy said wow your so strong and we even have the same d part of our name we must have been destnd to meet and i blushed and said yeah probabaly and we both giggled. then i herd my name being called from mai ship so i had to go so i promised luffy we would meet again and he said okay and i went back on the ship to my friend mina-chan (A/N this is me!). she said wow your blushing a lot and i just giggled and said i met a cute boy. then it was time to go i was sad that i had to leave lufy behind but i knew we would meet again!

A/N: did u lik it? i did! please read and revew for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Sekushi-chan is here!

I LUV the chapter Muchina-chan wrote shes so kewl!

i saw the reviews and i just haev to say that if u don't liek the fic than don't reed! this fic is 4 fun!11!1!

Anyway here's the new chaptur!

[Lin Break]

Im so hungry" i think to myself.

I havemt had good food in so many years, and now my PTSD from my days on my home island begin to act up.

MEmories of dark streets and cobblestones fill my head and i shake my head with tears in my eyes, forcing myself not to relive the old memories.

I slowly stroke the featjers of my anfel wing and sigh, deciding its time to get some good food!

I start to adjust the path im taking, and as i head towarda the island i can sense nearby, i wonder what Luffy was doing.

He was very habdsome and kind and i want to meet him agin.

I spend the next few hours wondering what it would be like to have his face between my sexy thighs.

I smile as i spot land, and quickly dock on the shore. I walk into the town and decide i want to stay here for awhile, so i buy a house.

As i get settled in i feel tears on my cheeks.

Its so lonely out here, amd i miss luffy.

I smile at a picture of me and him, and spend the next few hours crying.

I cant help but wonder if he remembers me.


	4. AN: This fic is actually a joke sorry

Hey everyone

I'm "Sekushi-Chan"

My friend "Muchina-Chan" and I (no we don't actually use those names seriously, or at all) made this fic as a joke

We were going to continue it for awhile for shits and giggles, but we lost interest. We were making this "My Immortal" style, and we had planned to do a lot with this as a joke.

We ended up loosing interest though, even though we posted this fic a couple weeks ago lol

My friend may or may not work on this again, I will probably work on this joke fic again at some point tbh

I might delete this sooner or later but I wanted to use this time before I do to say a few words.

I really am sorry to the wonderful person who reviewed so incredibly nicely, I really am. You're wonderful and I'm grateful you took time out of your day to help someone from embarrassing themselves like it seemed that me and my friend were doing.

that being said, we ended up loosing interest in this awhile ago, which is why i posted the third chapter on Monday, even though i hadn't written it since a couple weeks back

I might continue this fic eventually, but I'm more concerned with personal projects at the moment

So I hope you have a wonderful day, and thank you for enduring this shitty fic you thought was real lol


End file.
